


Love Hurts (But not as much as zip ties)

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adstrade, Drabble, F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: A fluffy little Adstrade (Greg/Irene) drabble for your reading pleasure.





	Love Hurts (But not as much as zip ties)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ohdrey89 on tumblr, whose prompt was: Adstrade "this will hurt."

"This will hurt."

"Love always does," Irene sighed as Greg moved to cut the zip ties holding her wrists tightly behind her back.

She felt him stiffen at the words, allowed herself a small smile as he peered over her shoulder. "Did you just…"

"Yes," she replied, tilting her head back in invitation. "I did."

She didn't even mind the pain from her wrists as he kissed her.


End file.
